


Falling for you

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedsharing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Language, Light Angst, Mentions of Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: You had a crush on Steve and it was only supposed to be a crush until it wasn’t. You were falling for him and he? He might be as well.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my stories from Tumblr here on AO3, and this is one of them.
> 
> This was written for @captain-rogers-beard 's One Hit Wonder Challenge on Tumblr. The song used as inspiration is "Catch me (I'm falling) by Pretty Poison.
> 
> This also has a little Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D reference and there is a nod to two of my favorite characters as well.
> 
> Enjoy!💫

* * *

The compound was peaceful. The lights were off, and the only sound that could be heard was coming from the big TV and partly from Bruce's light snoring.  
  
It was Saturday or movie night, a night the team had been neglecting for the past couple of weeks because of different missions.  
  
You were curled up on one of the armchairs, the one opposite Tony's. Everyone else was either sprawled out on the couches, or the floor.  
  
The TV was playing one of Tony and Clint's favorite, L.A. Confidential. It was a good movie, it succeeded at grabbing you from the beginning, but your mind was occupied by something else, or rather someone else. Steve Fucking Rogers.  
  
He had the physique of a madly handsome man. His broad shoulders and narrow waist left nothing to the imagination, especially when he wore a tight t-shirt. And that ass, that was the nation's ass and no one had the right to tell you otherwise.  
  
His eyes had that beautiful shade of blue, with just the tiniest bit of green that was barely visible.  
  
Steve though, was so much more than beautiful on the outside. He was also a true gentleman, even when he didn't have to be. He was kind and caring, supportive, and intelligent. He wore his heart on his sleeves sometimes, but he was also passionate. You also couldn't forego how he always did what his heart was telling him to, even when it would affect him in a negative way. He was incredibly sweet, but he had an awful sense of humor. He was such a grumpy person sometimes, more often than not he looked like a kid throwing a tantrum.  
  
He liked to draw, charcoal, watercolors, oil paint, even just a simple pencil did the job for him. Steve was also such an outdoors person, some of the team, you included even took walks on the grounds around the Compound sometimes. What was the most amusing thing in your opinion was that Steve Rogers, grumpy, one hundred something-year-old grandpa had a sweet tooth. He was weak in the knees for sweets, so much so your own candy started disappearing, but you couldn't be mad at him.  
  
The moment he flushed you one of his boyish smiles, and you were literally done for.  
  
He also had that little dimple that showed every time, every damn time he smiled. It was ridiculous how cute that man could look sometimes. What was more ridiculous though, was how damn hot he looked when he was all angry _and_ in his uniform. God bless.  
  
Maybe you had a crush on him. Well not maybe, you really did have a crush on him. You have always kept quiet about it because you expected nothing. You and Steve were friends, colleagues. He was him and you were you. Plus, you always expected it to pass, it was only a crush after all. Well, seven months later, and no such luck.  
  
You were also an insecure person to a certain extent. That insecurity was mainly caused by the anxiety you've been experiencing since you could remember. Everyone always tried to remind you that anxiety was simply brain noise, but it was brain noise you couldn't seem to ignore sometimes. And Steve had a baggage of his own, he didn't need your own on top.  
  
There was also no telling that he would have the same feelings for you. You valued Steve too much to fuck up your relationship with him because of a crush.  
  
You tried to pry the thoughts away, shifting a bit in your place, until your eyes met his azure ones and he flushed you one of his sheepish smiles.  
  
"Fuck me" you whispered to yourself almost instantly. It was only supposed to be a crush. The realization struck you suddenly. You have been slowly falling for him, and you have been falling hard.  
  
"What was that?" He whispered from his place on the couch to your right.  
  
"Nothing," you said back and waited for him to turn back to the TV.  
  
"Not a damn thing" yeah, you were screwed.  
  
\-----  
  
It was several weeks later. A part of the team you and Steve included had come back from an undercover mission a day ago. An undercover mission that could have gone a bit better.  
  
You were all tense and you in need of some time or a way to relax. Both you and Natasha thought that a good way to do that was to get out a get a few drinks in.  
  
Wednesday morning you all agreed that that night you were heading out and having some fun.  
  
It was well after sunset, the stars could be seen shining in the sky, a sky cloud-free.  
  
You had decided to wait for each other in the common room, so after you got ready, you started walking in that direction. You were just shouldering your bag when you walked in.  
  
Both Natasha and Wanda were there. They both looked hot and beautiful.  
  
What caught your attention though, was Steve, who had turned to look at you the moment you walked in. He had a blue bottom down shirt, black jeans that were just the right amount of tight, and his brown leather jacket on.  
  
"Look at you" Natasha cooed with a smirk on her face and approached you. She took your hand and spun you around, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Normally, you didn't dress up much, but tonight, you kind of needed the boost.  
  
You caught Steve's smile from across the room, his eyes just a bit wider, but your attention was quickly averted to the common room entrance and the voices coming your way.  
  
"I swear to God Barnes, you are giving old people a run for their money. I'm not buying first round because of you" Sam murmured, making his way over alongside Bucky. Sam much like Steve wore a black bottom shirt, Bucky on the other hand wore a fern green henley.  
  
"Relax, I'm sure the girls aren't even ready....yet. Damn" he whispered the last part, making you chuckle.  
  
"What was that last part, Jimbo? I didn't quite catch it" you laughed at him, taking Wanda's hand in your and slowly moving down the hallway to the elevator with Natasha on your heels.  
  
"Move your booties boys. We don't have the whole night" Wanda yelled out making you shake your head with a laugh.  
  
Both Bucky and Sam murmured something under their breaths and started moving down the hallway.  
  
Steve, still sitting in one place gave a shaky exhale, and moved a hand over his face.  
  
"Dear God and all that's Holy" he exhaled again, putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the hallways after the others.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Steve pulled up the SUV a few streets down one of your favorite nightclubs. You weren't really a wild one, but a really good friend of yours owned the place for some time while undercover, and after retiring decided to keep it. He had quickly changed the name afterward as well.  
  
With Sam on your arm, you walked towards the club. There was a long line waiting to get in, chatting freely. At the entrance sat two pretty built up men, guarding the entrance and letting people in. Mockingbird's Hunter was one of your favorite places. Sure it was a nightclub, but you had so many good memories in there, with a drink in hand, and a hundred and one bad jokes thrown your way.  
  
You moved to one of them, letting Sam go for a moment. He was built up, almost as built up as both Steve and Bucky. You gave him a smile and a nod towards the door.  
  
"Passcode," he told you, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Seriously, that again? I swear Hunter is mocking himself. British asshole" you exhaled, moving closer to him. "God save the Queen" you whispered and with a laugh, he nodded to the other guard to open the door. You let everyone pass through first. You gave the guards a nod and walked in.  
  
They were all waiting for you and grabbing Natasha's hand, you started walking down a corridor. The music could be faintly heard on the long, color lighted hallway.  
  
Suddenly Bucky and Sam started laughing behind you. You turned and saw the former leaning against Steve, who in turn had a funny smile on his face.  
  
"'God save the Queen'? Who the hell comes up with those things?" Bucky asked with a shaky breath. Sam laughed even harder, which just made you grin too. You shook your head and turned around walking down the hallway again.  
  
As soon as you stepped into the main area, the music got louder, but not annoyingly loud. The club was half full, just like you knew the owners liked it.  
  
You walked everyone to a booth on the balcony. Steve was uncharacteristically quiet but you brushed it off. Tonight was about relieving the tension of the mission and not thinking about Steve and how you were falling for him.  
  
Soon after you sat down a waitress stopped by to take your order. You ordered and indulged in a light conversation.  
  
\-------  
  
A couple of hours later, and one too many vodka shots with Natasha and Bucky you had just gotten back to the Compound. It was extremely late, everyone else was in bed. You could easily say you were the drunkest, with Sam close behind you.  
  
You wanted to relax and you had fun so that's all that counted.  
  


Right after you walked into the Compound, everyone started departing towards their rooms.  
  
You had been leaning against Steve ever since exiting the SUV. You could not possibly walk on your own, even if you wanted too. You were so drunk you could even feel the hangover you’d have in the morning, but it would be worth it. You spent a few hours distracted. A few hours where you didn’t even think of the way you had been falling for Steve for the past months.  
  
Of course, you'd kind of let your mind linger on him again when you had been dancing. You had been on the dancefloor with Wanda and Bucky when Steve made his way over and with a smile, and without a word, he started moving against you. Soon after, he even pulled you against him. You danced like that for a while, before he moved behind you, leaving little to no place between both of you. With hands of your hips and his breath hot on your neck you had moved to the rhythm of a couple of songs. You could even feel your friends’ eyes on you. It came as a surprise to you, Steve wasn’t that bold, so for him to act that way, it was strange. You couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol since both he and Bucky couldn’t get drunk because of the supersoldier serum running through their veins. He had been sober, and he was thinking clearly, which made it all the more amusing. Why would he do it?

You brushed it off for the moment, you could ask him in the morning when you weren't barely keeping yourself upright.

  
You went to take a step forward but lost your balance. An arm around your middle prevented you from falling on your ass.  
  
You looked up and saw Steve with a funny smile plastered on his face. You had to resist the urge to either slap him or kiss him. He looked so handsome and cute at the same time, it was a crime.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed," he told you and guided you down the hallway toward your room.  
  
You got lost in your own little world as you walked. Your mind was replaying the way he felt behind you, how his hands felt. You couldn't let go of the feeling that there had to be something behind his bold move.

  
With your mind wrapped in thoughts, you barely registered getting into your room, and Steve getting your passcode in.  
  
With Steve's help, you moved in and sat down on your bed. Steve moved around, filling you a glass of water. You leaned forward, and with your elbows on your knees, you took your head in your hands.  
  
Why couldn't your voice just quiet down? You had spent a few hours without wrapping your head around the thought of Steve, relaxed, had a good time. But ever since dancing with him, your mind couldn't seem to stop itself.  
  
You had half a mind to just ask him to leave right away, but you were tired. The constant anxiety and stress of thinking about telling him have been weighing down on you long enough. With an exhale you gently mumbled what was on your mind.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you"  
  
"What?" Came his response a heartbeat later  
  
"I said, I think I'm falling for you. But thinking it would be an understatement. I am falling for you" you said the last part quietly, with a shaky exhale. You didn't dare look up at him. After a second you chuckled.  
  
"God, how cliche does that sound. Ridiculous" you said again and laughed.  
  
"It started as a crush, a crush I hoped would go away. How high school of me really. I thought it would go away, and I could forget about it because I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to. We are friends and I like what we have. And you are you, and I am me. Plus, there was always the possibility of getting rejected" you got out, and with another exhale, without giving him the time to say something you continued.  
  
"I just thought that keeping it to myself, eventually I would be able to look at you without feeling anything. I've been fooling myself. And Goddamn it Steve. You aren't helping at all" you laughed before biting your lip and going on. "I mean you just have to be a really good looking and extremely polite guy. You have to be kind and generous, cute, and intelligent. A fighter too. But that's not the point. The point is, that as desperately as I have tried to let it go, it turns out I can’t. It was only supposed to be a crush, but it isn't, not anymore" you said shakily.  
  
"It's not a crush anymore Steve, it's not" you whispered and got up from the bed. You moved to your closet and rummaged through it to find something to wear to bed.  
  
You sat down on a chair and reached to unzip your boots. Just when you removed them both, you heard the sound of footsteps. A moment later, Steve walked through the door, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking now. The, oh so familiar way he always looked when he felt vulnerable. Why was he doing it now? You had no idea.  
  
He leaned against a set of drawers in the same position he walked in. You speared him a quick glance, and then averted your eyes down again.  
  
Steve exhaled, before tilting his head up and looking at you.  
  
"Well, I'm happy you told me," he said and you half thought it was a joke. You surely must have misheard him.  
  
"Excuse me?" You finally dared to look up at him. He had that boyish smile plastered on his face, he looked really cute.  
  
"I'm happy you told me because now I can finally tell you," he said and pushed himself off the wall, making his way to you. When he was in front of you, he crouched down and laid his hand on your knee. "That I'm falling for you as well" he finished in a whisper.  
  
"And if you want a great long speech, then I can do that. Because, you, Tina are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are intelligent, fierce, and compassionate. You are also beautiful, no matter the circumstances you are in, but most importantly you are beautiful because you are you. You are unique and I'm falling for you" he whispered again, gently rubbing your thigh. You were stunned for just a moment, and then you literally pushed him back, making him sit on his ass.  
  
"You are an idiot. How long have you waited to say this?" You asked in turn, getting up from your chair and moving to the bathroom to take your make up off. Steve followed you, of course, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Too long I guess. Are you mad?" He asked you, taking a step in your direction.  
  
"No not mad, just surprised"  
  
"Well, so I guess you wouldn't mind another one" before you realized it, he was in front of you, pulling you into him and pressing his lips to yours. You instantly closed your eyes relaxing into him. You half expected it to be urgent, heated, and fast, but it was quite the opposite. It was gentle and slow. Your lips moved lightly and in sync. With a small nib of his teeth on your lower lip, Steve asked for your permission. You opened your mouth, and his tongue slipped in, teasing yours. One of his hands moved up to the back of your neck and tilted your head up a bit. Your left was on his hip and the other was holding onto his bicep. With a few more teasing movements of his tongue, he moved away. You whined, and with a laugh, he brought his hand to your cheek.  
  
"So what now?" You asked, still relaxed against him.  
  
"Now you are going to bed," he told you and moved you both towards your bedroom again. You pouted, just like a kid, and he couldn't help but laugh. He was about to pull away from you when you took hold of his bicep again.  
  
"Stay?" You asked in a small voice. With a little smile, he nodded. You pulled your clothes off of you, and Steve did the same, leaving him in his boxer briefs only. You snatched his bottom down from the chair across your bed, the material still warm. You put it on and moved to one side of the bed.  
  
"Stealing my clothes now I see" he laughed again, and you both got into the bed, Steve turning the lights just before finally settling down.  
  
Steve laid on his back, and brought an arm around you, pulling you to his side. Your head laid on his chest, with a hand on his abdomen. His steady heartbeat was calming, even though your mind was working a mile an hour.  
  
You told Steve how you felt, and he told you how he felt in turn. After that, he kissed you. You could still feel his lips on yours and it felt good, right in a way.  
  
"Steve?" You whispered, almost afraid he'd be asleep.  
  
"Mhm," he hummed, rubbing your arm up and down.  
  
"I told you **_I'm falling for you_** , and I need you to be there to **_catch me_** when I do" you tiled your head to look him in the eyes.  
  
"So you still haven't fallen for me?" he quipped, a laugh from deep within him leaving his lips.  
  
"I'm serious"  
  
" ** _I will be there to catch you when you fall._** I promise. Now, go to sleep." He said gently, placing a kiss in your hair.  
  
Slowly, you gave in, and soon enough you were asleep in Steve's arms.  
  
You were falling for Steve, yeah. But with him there to catch you when you do, you knew. You knew things were going to be okay, whatever happened tomorrow, whatever happened with your relationship, you were going to be okay.


End file.
